Evelyn Smythe
'Evelyn Smythe, '''später Evelyn Rossiter, ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts und eine Begleiterin des Sechsten Doctors in den monatlichen Hörspielen von Big Finish. Evelyn wurde 1945 geboren. Sie ist Geschichtsprofessorin an der ''Sheffield Hallam University, ihr Schwerpunkt ist das Zeitalter der Tudors. Ihr Vorfahre John Whiteside-Smith war Ratgeber am Hofe Elizabeths I. Begegnung mit dem Doctor Als Evelyns Familie plötzlich aus der Zeitlinie verschwindet, reist der Sechste Doctor ins Jahr 2000, um dies zu korrigieren, und die beiden geraten in eine Verschwörung um Königin Mary I. von England. Am Ende des Abenteuers begleitet sie den Doctor in der TARDIS (The Marian Conspiracy). Evelyn ist aus dem historischen Aspekt sehr daran interessiert, durch die Zeit zu reisen. Während ihrer Abenteuer trifft sie auf zahlreiche wichtige Persönlichkeiten der Weltgeschichte. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor Gleich auf ihrer ersten Reise mit dem Doctor begegnet Evelyn dem in Ruhestand gegangenen Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart und löst zusammen mit ihm und dem Doctor das Rätsel der gespenstischen Erscheinungen im Lanyon Moor in England (The Spectre of Lanyon Moor). Evelyn bekommt es mehrfach mit den Daleks zu tun, so bespielsweise in den Geschichten The Apocalypse Element, Jubilee und The Eighth Wonder of the World. '' Auf den Galapagosinseln im 19. Jahrhundert hat Evelyn die Möglichkeit, Charles Darwin kennenzulernen und ihn bei seiner Theorie der Evolution der Darwinfinken zu unterstützen. Außerdem bekämpft sie in diesem Zusammenhang an der Seite des Doctors die Silurianer (Bloodtide). Das Hörspiel ''Project Twilight markiert den Anfang ihrer Verwicklung in die tragischen Ereignisse rund um die Organisation The Forge und die junge Vampirin Cassie Schofield, zu der Evelyn im Laufe der Geschichte starke freundschaftliche und mütterliche Gefühle entwickelt. Nachdem Evelyn einige Abenteuer in der TARDIS erlebt hat, beginnen die täglichen Gefahren und vielen Tode um sie herum, sie zu verstören. Sie fängt an, am Doctor zu zweifeln, besonders nach dem Tod eines jungen Matrosen in ''Doctor Who and the Pirates'' und der Ermordung Cassie Schofields durch Nimrod (Project Lazarus). Nach diesen Ereignissen ist das Verhältnis zwischen Evelyn und dem Doctor angespannt, weswegen sie sich eine Auszeit wünscht und auf dem Planeten Világ abgesetzt wird. Dort lernt Evelyn ihren späteren Ehemann Gouverneur Justice Rossiter kennen. Trotzdem entscheidet sie sich letztendlich dafür, den Doctor noch nicht alleine zu lassen. Die beiden vertragen sich und setzen ihre Reise in der TARDIS fort (Arrangements for War). Evelyn ist 1828 während der West-Port-Morde in Edinburgh anwesend und trifft die Serienkiller William Hare und William Burke, sowie den Zeitreisenden Robert Knox, der ihr später ein weiteres Mal in Washington DC über den Weg läuft, als er den Tod Abraham Lincolns zu verhindern versucht (Medicinal Purposes, Assassin in the Limelight). In Brighton im Jahr 1936 treten Evelyn, der Doctor und der Komiker Max Miller gegen die Alien-Intelligenz die Indo an. Evelyn spricht außerdem kurz mit Schauspieler William Hartnell (Pier Pressure). Andere historische Persönlichkeiten, die Evelyn kennenlernen darf, sind Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (My Own Private Wolfgang) und die Eltern von Julius Cäsar (100 BC). Während ihrer Suche nach einem Assassinen beobachtet Evelyn von weitem einige andere Inkarnationen des Doctors und ihre Begleiter, zum Beispiel den Fünften Doctor mit Peri und Erimem, eine zweite Version des Sechsten Doctors in Begleitung von Bernice Summerfield, den Siebten Doctor mit Hex und Ace und gleich zwei Achte Doctoren mit Charley Pollard, C'rizz und Lucie Miller (''The 100 Days of the Doctor''). 2010 ist Evelyn dabei, als Patricia Menzies und der Doctor die Machenschaften seines alten Bekannten Thomas Brewster aufdecken (The Crimes of Thomas Brewster). ''Anschließend werden sie, der Doctor und Brewster in die Geschehnisse um die wiederauferweckte Kreatur Axos verwickelt ([[The Feast of Axos|''The Feast of Axos]]). Schließlich bringen sie den Jungen zurück zur Erde, setzen ihn in England während der Industriellen Revolution ab und reisen zu zweit weiter (Industrial Evolution). Abschied und Wiedersehen Kurz darauf verlässt Evelyn die TARDIS, um auf Világ ihre alte Flamme Justice Rossiter zu heiraten und Politikerin zu werden. Der Doctor fühlt sich durch die plötzliche Trennung verletzt und verlässt Evelyn, ohne sich richtig zu verabschieden. Erst zwei Jahre später kehrt der Sechste Doctor zurück, diesmal in Begleitung von Melanie Bush. Es gelingt ihm, Evelyn aus den Fängen ihrer radikalen, politischen Gegner zu befreien, erfährt jedoch im Zuge dessen von Evelyns mittlerweile schlimmer gewordenen Herzkrankheit. Sie ist deswegen zwar in Behandlung, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie als Testsubjekt für Experimente mit DNA von Killoranern benutzt wurde und es in Wirklichkeit kein Heilmittel für ihren Zustand gibt. Während Evelyn sich im Krankenhaus erholt, stattet der Siebte Doctor ihr einen Besuch ab, um ihr zu erzählen, dass er momentan mit Cassie Schofields erwachsenem Sohn Hex Schofield reist (''Thicker Than Water''). Der letzte Abschied Einige Jahre nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem Siebten Doctor wird Evelyn durch ein Stück defekter Zeittechnologie versehentlich auf den Planeten Pelachan Millionen Jahre vor Christus teleportiert, wo sie sich erneut ein neues Leben aufbaut. Dort wird sie von dem sterbenden Siebten Doctor besucht, der Hex nach Pelachan bringt, damit Evelyn ihm die Geschichte ihrer Begegnung mit Hex' Mutter Cassie Schofield erzählen und damit Hex seine Rolle in der Wiederbelebung des Doctors spielen kann. Kurz nachdem der schließlich wiederbelebte Siebte Doctor Evelyn erneut aufsucht, erleidet sie einen tödlichen Herzinfarkt, kann jedoch den Feind des Doctors, den Word Lord Nobody No-One, in einer Art Traumwelt gefangen halten und ihn so zwingen, gemeinsam mit ihr zu sterben. Vor ihrem Tod führen der Doctor und Evelyn in dieser künstlich erschaffenen Sphäre ein letztes Gespräch, in dem sie die manipulative Persönlichkeit seiner siebten Inkarnation kritisiert und mit dem Doctor auf ihre Vergangenen Abenteuer zurückblickt. Evelyn wird auf Pelachan beerdigt. Der Doctor selbst hält ihre Grabrede. Anmerkungen * Evelyn denkt kurzzeitig, sie wäre mit dem Doctor verwandt. Er war einer Sarah Whiteside versprochen und hatte zuvor seinen Namen als Smith angegeben; Evelyn besitzt einen Vorfahren namens John Whiteside-Smith (The Marian Conspiracy). * Eine alternative Version von Evelyn stirbt an der Seite des Doctors im Tower of London an Altersschwäche (''Jubilee''). * Evelyn leidet unter einer unheilbaren Herzkrankheit. Dies verrät sie dem Doctor nie, da sie fürchtet, er würde sie zurücklassen (Project: Lazarus). * Evelyn hatte gehofft, an ihrer Hochzeit mit Justice Rossiter vom Doctor zum Altar geführt zu werden. Der Doctor ist zu dem Zeitpunkt jedoch bereits mit der TARDIS geflohen, da er die Trennung mit Evelyn nicht verkraftet. Ein paar Jahre später wird ihr Wunsch jedoch erfüllt, als sie und Rossiter ihre Eheversprechen erneuern (Thicker Than Water). * Evelyn erfährt in der Kurzgeschichte ''Mortlake, ''dass sie irgendwann das Sachbuch ''The Merlin of Mortlake: The Life and Talents of Dr John Dee ''schreiben wird. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Audio) Kategorie:Wissenschaftler und Erfinder Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Begleiter des 6. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Einwohner von Sheffield